In Between Sides
by JewelBlake1703
Summary: The "Golden Trio", or Marauders as they have become, have a friend a year younger then them, since she joined the "order" against her death-eater mother's will. Is strolling around Diagon Alley when a pack of death-eaters raid it. She is saved only by one
1. DeathEaters in Diagon Alley

Chapter One: Death-eaters in Diagon Alley

It was the Christmas break of my 6th year at Hogwarts. I had gone home, despite the fact that my mother hated me for being a Gryffindor. She had sent me to Diagon Alley for more eye of newt, though I knew she was just trying to get rid of me.

I was wondering down the lane, off in la-la land, when I looked around, and there was no one to be seen. But then, at the end of the lane, there was a line of black cloaked death-eaters and I realized that I was screwed (AN? What can I say, I'm American…grin) Just as I was looking for a place to hide, a death-eater came out of the shadows to my right and pulled me into the shadows of an alleyway I hadn't seen.

I gasped and he shushed me, I looked up and saw that he wore no mask. I looked into the shadows of his hood and saw the infamous Draco Malfoy, watching the alley's opening, we were sufficiently hidden in shadow, but he still seemed worried.

I inhaled deeply, trying to get my heart to stop pounding, and I could smell the cologne on him, I don't know what it was, but it was intoxicating. I reset my forehead against his chest--he had me pinned to a wall, hiding me from view-- and I felt him take a sharp intake of breath.

I turned my head ever so slightly and watched as the group of cloaked figures marched past the alley. I looked closer and saw that there had to be at least a dozen of them.

'what the bloody hell are they doing here?' I thought to myself, but didn't have time to think much more of it because Draco led me to a nearby fireplace, pulled out a pouch of what I guessed to be floo powder, tossed it in the flames and said, "Gryffindor common room," shoved me in back wards. I was flying through the sickening swirling tunnels until I came out on my arse in the common room.

I looked up at the people sitting around the fire, Harry, Ron , Hermione, and Ginny were all looking at me in surprise. "what the hell?" said Ron

Hermione rushed forward and asked, "Are you ok?" she helped me stand and brush off the soot.

"Yes, but I have to go tell Dumbledore, now." And turned and ran out the portrait hole, the "gang on my heels

AN/ so what do you think? Is it good, bad, really, really ugly? Please tell me…


	2. Dumbledore's Office

Angelically-tainted- Thanks for the advice. I know that the chapters are short and they will be for a while, but I will try to update often.

Chapter 2: Dumbledore's Office

We raced through the halls, the others silent. They seemed to understand that what I had to say was for Dumbledore's ears first.

We finally got to his office, and we started trying to guess the password, "Berty Botts Every Flavor Beans" said Ron, to no avail. "Gum drops?" said Harry, still the gargoyles refuse to move. "Hershey's Kisses?" I asked, having spent the summer in America with my older cousin Kristi. Surprisingly it worked.

"Wow," I said, "guess Dumbledore's been to the states." We raced up the stairs, even though they were moving, and bumped into the door at the top.

I knocked and a voice said, "Come in." I opened the door and rushed inside. Dumbledore sat at his desk, fingers molted and papers scattered across the desk.

"Dumbledore, sir, there are death-eaters in Diagon Alley." I said, almost out of breath.

He raised his eyebrows at that an stood quickly, "How do you know this, Kathy?"

"I was just there." I said

He raised his eyebrow once more, moving towards his fireplace as he asked, then how did you come to be here?"

I blushed and said, "I was daydreaming and didn't notice when all of the other people hid in the shops, I was only saved because a young death-eater pulled me into an alley and hid me while the others passed."

He looked perplexed as to why a death-eater would save a "muggle-lover" as myself, and wasn't going to let it go, "Yes, but how did you get here?" he asked pointing to the floor.

"After the death-eaters had passed he flooed me back to Gryffindor common room." I said it in a rush, hoping beyond hope that he wouldn't ask whom it was who had saved me. How could I condemn the very person who had saved me?

Dumbledore just looked at me, then I remembered that he could read minds and the word shit screamed through my head, but I didn't let it show on my face. He turned to the fire and took a pinch of floo powder from the pot on top, threw it in and said, "12 Grimmauld Place." He stuck his head in and we could not hear what he was saying, but we could guess. He was alerting the order to the activity at Diagon Alley.

He came back out of the fire and looked at me. "Kathy, I need you to go back home, I know you don't want to, but if you don't it will alert your mother to your savior's blunder. I think it may have been an attempt on your life, but that is the reason you need to go back." He looked worried, which was strange given that he was the great Dumbledore. He turned to a cabinet beside the fireplace and opened its doors. While he was doing so I wondered why I hadn't thought about my mother trying to kill me. Maybe because she was my mother, the woman who had told me not to be frightened of the monsters in the closet, and held me while I cried and told me that my nightmares couldn't hurt me. I knew that my mother hated me now or at least that she pretended to, how could someone who had been so loving hate me now? I could feel the tears welling up inside, and had to fight them back.

Just as the tears were about to fall Dumbledore turned around with a amulet in his hand, he never even looked at me when he said, "You four go back to the Gryffindor tower, I want to speak with Kathy alone." After they had left he looked sadly at me and opened his arms.

Normally I would never have shown such emotion in front of anyone, especially a teacher, but Dumbledore always seemed to be the exception from all the rules. I walked into his arms and let the tears fall, sobbing silently, well as silently as I could manage. He just hugged me the way a loving grandfather would.

When I finally pulled back he smiled that Dumbledore smile and said, "The dark side twists even the best people. I believe your mother loves you still; she just won't let herself remember. You must understand she has to do whatever Voldemort wants, or she's dead. She doesn't believe you're a failure, she fears that you being good will get you killed. She may have only sent you today because she was told to." His eyes implored me to believe him, and I wanted to, but.

"But then again she could have sent me because she knew that they'd be there and she's tired of dealing with the constant fear of losing me and wants to get it over with, or maybe she just doesn't love me any more. Maybe she hates me for not being in Slytherlin like her, maybe I remind her of my father." He went to say something, and normally I would have shut my mouth and listened, but not today. "I have had six years to think about this, and I know what the many choices are for me to believe. But it hurts less to think that she stopped loving me, than to think that she loves me and still does the things she does."

Dumbledore nodded, letting me know that he understood. He held up his hand, and the amulet in it. "It's tiger's eye," he said, "It will keep you safe from all harm, both from those you love, and those you don't." He handed it to me, and then walked over to another cabinet and pulled out a bag of eye of newt, he turned back to me with his normal twinkling eyes and said, "I do believe this is what she sent you to get." He walked over to me handed it to me and I walked over to the fireplace, preparing myself for what I had to do. I had to act as though nothing that had happened to day had happened. I would act as though I had hidden and barely got away.

AN/ ok I know that got really sappy. I so didn't mean for it to, but what can I say, it just came out of my fingers :D I know, oh so cheezy… Tell me what you think.


	3. Idiots

(Forgot to put this up before) Disclaimer--I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, only the plot, and Kathy and her family.

Chapter 3: Idiots…

I stepped out of the fireplace and saw my mother sitting on the couch sobbing. Even after all of the insults she heaped upon me, I still loved her, so I rushed to her. "Mom," I cried, "What's the matter?" she looked up at my voice and her eyes lit up.

She hugged me, sobbing, "I knew it, I knew it was just a test!" She laughed and hugged me closer. "I knew they wouldn't really hurt you, they were just testing my loyalty." She laughed and cried and held me closer, petting my hair.

I guess my mother really did love me, but that didn't mean she wasn't a complete idiot! "What are you talking about mom?" I asked, hoping beyond hope that she wouldn't say she'd sent me there knowing I could die.

"There were death-eaters at Diagon Alley today, I knew there would be, but they told me I had to send you anyway. But I knew it was a test," She said fervently, nodding like a child telling mommy that she was right, "I knew they just wanted to see if I was loyal enough to them, that I would risk everything." She pulled back, smiling down at me. She really believed what she was saying.

I pushed her away, "Are you telling me that you sent me there, knowing that they would kill me, and you didn't even tell me to take my wand!" I shrieked, she just nodded, confused as to why I was so angry, "Are you Stupid?" I asked she even looked hurt at that. "If I hadn't hidden, they would have killed me! Would that have made you happy?" I asked, know that it wouldn't, "Then you wouldn't have your disgraceful muggle-loving child to deal with, then you wouldn't have to rant all summer that it was my fault the sorting hat put me in Gryffindor. You are the dumbest person I know!" I turned to leave but she'd stood and grabbed my arm before I got very far.

She spun me around, red in the face, "What did you just say to me?" In the voice that used to make me cringe

"You heard me," I said, voice low with rage

"I am not stupid!" she yelled, "But you might be. Anyone who would follow that git you call a headmaster, is an idiot. I know that they would not have hurt you if you didn't try and hurt them first. That was why I didn't tell you to take a wand. It was a test of my loyalty!" I looked at her and could tell that she really, really believed it all. Her face held that inner light that all crazy wack-job zealots get.

"He may be a git, but at least he'd have never sent me out to get killed." She slapped me then.

"Well if you trust that muggle-loving fool so much, then why don't you go back to him? Go pack your shit and get out!" she yelled pointing towards the front door.

"Oh, I'll get out, mother, and if I ever see you on the other side of the battle field, trust me on this, one of us won't come off it alive." I turned, ran up the stairs, and into my room. I'd pack my trunk and floo myself back to Hogwarts. I know that it may interrupt Dumbledore's plans a bit, but what could I do? Tell her, 'no I'm not leaving'? Not on your life.

I had thrown all of my clothes and robes, and books into my trunk, picked up my wand and wished that I could do magic outside of Hogwarts and not get kicked out. Grabbed the handle of my trunk and walked down the stairs.

I was clunking down the last few and heard my mother talking to someone, "What do you mean if you had found her she would have been dead? I thought it was just a test, not a murder." She was quiet for a while, then said, "You're right, I can't have her working against me, but I don't want her dead, she's my child for Christ's sake." She stopped talking again to listen. She made some hmm, noises the said a few yeses and then I heard the phone click. Why she was using the phone I don't know (AN/ Think about it, the ministry is watching the floo network, if the death-eaters tried to use it they would get caught, and owls can be intercepted, phones is one thing the ministry wouldn't think of)

I walked into the living room and past her by the phone. "Kathy, wait. You were right, it was a trap, and I was stupid for thinking anything but, but please don't leave. I was angry when I told you to go, but I'm not anymore." She looked so sincere, but I knew my mother, she was good at lying.

"Well, mom, I don't really care if you believe me now, I miss my friends and what to go back to school to see them anyways. I'll be back for the Easter Holidays, hopefully by then, you will have found a way to see through their lies, and I'll be safe." I figured if I made it seem like it wasn't her that made me leave, then she would let me leave without a fight. I was right.

She sighed and stepped out of my way. I went over to the fireplace and took a pinch of powder fro the pot on top (AN/ Don't you just love how all of the fireplaces have those handy little pots?) threw it in the flames, and said, "Gryffindor Tower," stepped in, and was gone.

Penelope Castile (Kathy's Mom) POV

My lovely daughter had left me all alone. She had left me years ago, it had just never seemed so final before. I knew that she thought I hated her, and it hurt me so much, but at least if she thought it, then they would leave her alone.

When she had first gone to Hogwarts, I had anxiously awaited the owl that told me she was a Slytherlin like me, at least then she would have been safe. But the owl I got sent shivers down my spine, she was in Gryffindor, just like her father.

Her father, I dare not even think his name. I loved him so much, and sorrowed when he joined the order. It meant that we could not be together. I hadn't even told him I was pregnant, until he saw me very large months after he left. He wanted to be apart of her life, but I told him no! No, I would not endanger her for him. I know she will always hate me for that.

I went and talked to him when she joined the order last year, made sure he wouldn't tell her that he was her father. He agreed he even set it up so that she would be "adopted" so to speak, by the parents of the other members her age, and he would introduce her to Harry Potter and his friends. So she had friends, and adults to look after her, and I was satisfied, even if she was in danger. I guess that was as safe as she could be with them.

AN/ Ok, not my best work, but at least now you know what goes on in her Mom's head… R&R Please…Hoping the chapters will be longer soon

Angelically-tainted-- Thank you for the encouragement. I'll try to give more details about the "feelings" (HATE) the characters feel for one another


	4. Unexpected Gifts

AN/ Sorry it's taken so long, I won't make excuses, I just kept forgetting, then I kept putting it off...

Chapter 4- Unexpected Gifts

I walked out of the fireplace in Gryffindor common room to find four pairs of eyes staring at me surprised. Ron and Hermione were on one couch, Hermione with her head resting on Ron's upper chest. Harry and Ginny sat across from them; Ginny curled up under Harry's arm.

I opened my mouth to comment, but then thought better of it. I stepped out of the fireplace and started dusting off my robes. The soot looked horrible against the black of the cloth.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ron,

"Yeah," Hermione started, sitting up, "We thought Dumbledore sent you back home," she said, trying to understand.

"He did," I said simply, not sure I wanted to tell them any more than that. But then the expectant looks on their faces did me in; "My mom kicked me out." The look on the faces of these people, my friends, made me smile. Even if my mother was a psycho, they weren't, even if some of the school did still think Harry was a bit nutty, and they wouldn't laugh at me, or anything I was afraid of.

Ginny stood up and came over and hugged me, if it hadn't been for her the golden trio never would have accepted me. She had been my closest friend since we got to Hogwarts five and a half years before. She had stood by my side last June when I asked Dumbledore to let me join the Order. If not for her, I never would have had the courage to do it all. Also, I don't think Harry, Ron, and Hermione would have brought me into the group.

I hugged her back and then slowly pushed back, "thank you," I whispered in her ear before I turned and went up the stairs to our dormitory.

When I got there I pulled my trunk to the foot of the furthest bed. I sat down on it and realized that Christmas was the next day. "Fuck" I whispered to my self. "At least their gifts are still in my trunk" But my mothers gift was under our tree. Well, I hoped she liked it. If not, then she could chuck it.

I changed into my pajamas and went to bed, even though it wasn't even 7:00 yet. I lay there for hours, until I heard Ginny come up for bed. I smiled to myself, thinking about her and Harry. They were perfect for each other. She'd had a crush on him forever, and was sad that she couldn't go to the Yule ball with him, because she just couldn't hurt Neville's feelings.

Maybe they'd get married someday…with that thought I fell into peaceful dreams.

I woke slowly the next morning, not wanted to shatter the dream I was having, but the excited squeal of my roommate shattered it harder than waking would have. I sat up fast.

My curtains had been moved aside and a pile of presents sat at the end of my bed. The pile was larger than I'd expected, given that my mother was angry with me and all. I looked closer and saw the headmaster's tidy scroll on an envelope and picked it up. Upon opening I found it was a letter.

_Kathy,_

_I am sorry that I had to send you back to your mother's, I realize that it didn't go as planned and may have caused you pain. _(AN/ No shit Sherlock...sorry) _There are many things you need to know, but few of which I will be able to tell you. First, I know you wish to know your father, and you will soon, just be patient and time will bring you together. I also know what happened in Diagon Alley, do not fear, I will not reveal your savior, he did a good deed and should not be punished for it. And lastly, your mother does love you, and I will do everything in my power to see her free of Voldemorte's influence, just as I have done for everyone who has wished to be free of him. Do not fear child, as confusing as it all is everything will become clear in time._

He didn't sign it, but he didn't need to. I wanted to cry I would finally get to meet my father. Son he had said but how soon was soon? I wish I could have just asked him, but he had told me to be patient, not one of my strong suits.

"Ooo," said Ginny from the foot of my bed. I glanced up and found that she was staring at something on the other side of the pile.

"What?" I asked, she simply picked up a small box wrapped in gold paper and handed it to me.

Staring at it, I realized it had no name. "Well," Ginny said, "open it." I smiled up at her and slowly started to unwrap it. When free of paper, I could see that it was a small white box, upon opening this box I found a black velvet one. Sighing, I opened it, expecting to find yet another obstacle, but was surprise to find a gold heart-shaped locket resting on the smooth velvet lining.

I picked it up and saw that there was a wand and rose crossed, carved into the surface. "Wow," said Ginny, "That's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I knew that meant something, because Harry had given her a locket with stars done in silver inlay for her birthday.

I smiled at her and looked back down at the locket. It was magnificent, but who would send me such an expensive gift? Surely not my mother, so who.

"Well, put it on." Urged Ginny. I laughed and pulled it out of the box. The chain was long enough that I could slip it over my head, upon inspection I found that it had no clasp. It was just one long unbroken line. I slipped it over my head, knowing the whole time that Hermione would be telling me to have Professor McGonagall look at it first. But what can I say, I'm an optimist, (AN/wait, no I'm not, and neither is she...) the locket fit perfectly between my breasts, you wouldn't be able to see it if I didn't wear something that showed lots of cleavage, and even then I'd have to pull it out. Upon inspecting how it rested, I found a note had fallen out of the box.

Written in an untidy "chicken scratch" (AN/ Mwahaha...)

You may not know it yet

But you have a secret love.

We are destined to be together

No matter what comes between us

On this locket, there is a spell

It will only open when your heart swells

No magic can open it but the magic inside

The magic of mystery and Love

When you find me in the future

When your heart swells with love

It holds the key to my heart,

So that you can see what rests inside.

"Well, what does it say?" asked Ginny

"It's a riddle, of a sort, I guess." Ginny looked at the paper I held out to her, and said "Hermione's good with riddles."

I laughed and said, "I doubt she'll be good with this one. I'm not even sure what it means yet."

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to figure it out. It's Christmas break!" with that wonderful bit of enthusiasm, she bounced out of the room, presumably to go and bounce on Harry's bed until he gets up, or pulls her in and makes her sit still. (AN/ isn't that what all of us teenagers do?)

I fingered the locket then sat forward and opened the rest of my presents, none of them, including the letter from Dumbledore, was more impressive then the locket box and it's contents.

After getting dressed, I decided to go down to the Christmas feast.

AN/ Ok what do you think? Of both the locket, it's letter, and the letter from Dumbledore. Tell me please! Hehehe...


	5. Closets Are Fun

Sorry It's taken me so long to get this up, It's been finals time here, but today is the last day of term, so it might take a while for me to get you the next chapter too, sorry...

Chapter 5: Closets Are Fun...

Dinner that night was unlike any of the other Christmases I'd ever spent at Hogwarts. The only teachers there were Dumbledore and Flitwick, McGonagall was off organizing the Order, Snape was off spying, and I assumed the rest of the teachers were with McGonagall.

We all sat at a single table, playing with the wizard crackers, laughing. Hermione's popped out a funny, floppy purple satin hat, along with many mice. (AN/ Yeah, Crushanks gets a feast) Dumbledore got a bonnet of fuchsia silk, and surprisingly enough, put it on his head! If only I had a camera, I thought, popped a cracker, and got one (AN/ Hehehe)

I aimed the camera at Dumbledore, snapped the picture, and hid it. He looked over at me, a twinkle in his eyes, leaned across the table and said, "I want a copy of that." Then went back to his discussion about prophecies with Flitwick, which Harry was listening to intently. Probably hoping to find a way out of his.

The rest of the holidays were fairly mundane. When everyone returned and term started up, I was really grateful. The camera I'd gotten had become my constant companion; I'd found a great joy in taking pictures, saving memories. Yes, I'd given Dumbledore a copy of the bonnet picture, and then put my copy away, behind a picture of Harry and Ginny, That way no one could embarrass Dumbledore with it.

A month and five rolls of film later, I found myself wandering the dungeons one evening. Not really wanted to go to the Great Hall and watch Ron and Hermione make eyes at each other, or Harry and Ginny look, smile, blush, and turn away. Every five minutes. It was good that Harry had her, since Sirius was gone and all, but it still got annoying sometimes.

I heard someone down the hall, so I pushed myself flat against the wall and slowly slid to the corner, camera at the ready. When I heard voices I wished for the hundredth time my mother had gotten me the invisibility cloak I'd wanted for my last birthday. "Pansy," a familiar voice said, "I know this isn't what you were expecting but, we have to break up."

Oh my GOD! It was Draco, my savior. Oh dear Lord, I had to get out of there. "But Drakey! I thought you loved me." She fake sobbed. 'God what a freak.

I still hadn't moved, and I realized that I needed to, fast.

"Pansy, I have never told you that I love you. In fact if memory serves me right, I have told you repeatedly that this may be fun, but I don't love you." He said in a sternly compassionate tone. My heart beat faster at hearing his voice.

I'd had a crush on Draco Malfoy since my first year. But how could I tell anyone that? I was a Gryffindor; he'd rather spit on me that look at me. So I'd told no one, not even Ginny, who had become my closest friend.

I was torn from my thoughts when I heard them moving toward me. Pansy was no longer fake sobbing, because he'd told her that the Slytherin guys would be throwing themselves all over the place to "comfort" her when they found out the next day.

I panicked, what was I going to do? They were going to turn the corner and find me standing there, and KNOW I had been eavesdropping. I turned and ran down the corridor about fifteen feet then turned back and started to walk slowly back towards their voices, hoping that the ploy would work.

They turned the corner and saw me. Pansy sneered, preparing to torture me for being the lowly Gryffindor, blood traitor that I was. I held my breath, hoping that she would just give me detention for existing, and I could get off easy.

I should have known better.

"Well look who it is. If it isn't my little blood traitor cousin." She stalked closer and I took a step back, I was in deep shit.

"Pansy," Draco said, an evil sneer pasted on his handsome face. Why were all the good looking ones taken or evil? "Why don't you let me take this one." He said pure malevolence in his voice. Why had he saved me from the death-eaters if he was going to do worse to me here and now? Or was that the reason? So that he could make my life a living hell.

"Alright," and, with a glare that could stun at fifty paces, she left. When Draco was sure she was gone, he turned to me.

"Are you completely insane? What in the bloody hell are you doing in the dungeons, alone, after dark? There are many people who want you dead simply because you associate with Potter." He looked so genuine, so not evil. The horrible sneer that scared his face for so long, he was even better looking without it.

"Even you?" I asked, " Do you want me dead too?"

"How could you ask me that? I have saved your life two times, and you could think I would harm you?" he actually looked hurt.

"You're in Slytherlin, you're a death-eater, and you just implied that you were going to "take care" of me and the look on my dear cousin's face tells me that the rumors about the Slytherins raping their victims is true." I was somewhat assured by the look of discussed on his face.

"There may be some, but I am not one of them." There was something about him, even when he was the evil Draco; that drew me to him.

He stepped towards me, now close enough to almost touch. "Do you have any idea why I saved you?" he was closer then was comfortable, or would that be safe?

"Because you had a sudden change of heart?" the look in his eyes sent shivers down my spine, and lower.

"No. I saved you because I have been in love with you for years, ever since I met you 7 years ago. Do you remember that day?" Of course I remembered that day! How could I forget?

"You mean the day that your father showed up and turned my mother against me?"

There was regret in his eyes, though there were other things as well. "Yes, that's the day. I saw you there, so strong and rebellious, everything I couldn't be. I have loved you ever since." With that he surged forward, gathered me in his arms and kissed me.

Damn could he kiss; it ignited things deep inside that I had never known existed. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his arms tightened around my waist. The longer we kissed the closer we held each other.

After what seemed like eternity he pulled me back around the corner to a closet. He opened the door and in we went.

Inside the closet was dark and strangely warm. Draco leaned into me again, his lips a mere breath away. I ran my hands over his chest, under his shirt, his hands roamed my back under my shirt. His hands were so warm, I shivered. "are you cold?" he whispered against my skin.

"No," I kissed him hard wanting more than just his mouth. He pushed me against the back wall, and deepened the kiss...

AN/ Dun, Dun, Dun... hehehehehe Don't you just hate me? I know your thinking "Yes you sadistic Bitch, what happens next?" Well what do you think happens? They make out and she goes back to Gryffindor with naughty thoughts in her head.


End file.
